sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Only You (Yazoo song)
23 August 1999 (remix) | format = 7", 12" (1982) 12", CD (1999) | recorded = 1982 | studio = | venue = | genre = Synthpop | length = 3:11 | label = Mute – MUTE 20 | writer = Vince Clarke | producer = Eric Radcliffe, Daniel Miller and Yazoo (1982) Eric Radcliffe and Yazoo (1999) | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Don't Go | next_year = 1982 }} "Only You" is a song written by English musician Vince Clarke. He wrote it while with Depeche Mode, but recorded it in 1982 after forming the duo Yazoo with Alison Moyet. It was released as Yazoo's first single on 15 March 1982 in the United Kingdom, and became an instant success on the UK Singles Chart, peaking at number 2. It would also reach the Top 10 in neighbouring Ireland as well as Australia. In the US, "Only You" was released as the band's second single in November 1982 and charted at number 67 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It also made the US Adult Contemporary chart (number 38). A remix of "Only You" made the UK Top 40 again in 1999, while reaching number 16 on the US Billboard Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. The music video for the new version was created using the Houdini 3D animation software package.Moltenbrey, Karen (April 2002). Broadcast Retrospective 25th Anniversary: Part 4. Computer Graphics World. Accessed 26 February 2006. In September 2015, Moyet performed Only You as part of a four-song set at the Burberry Woman's Spring/Summer 2016 Collection Fashion Show in London. The performance was later released as "Alison Moyet – Live for Burberry EP". Audience members included Anna Wintour, Benedict Cumberbatch, Paloma Faith and Kate Moss. The Performance featured a live orchestra as accompaniment. An orchestral remix of "Only You" was created for the Boots 2017 Christmas advert on British TV. Yazoo released the track on their YouTube channel on 17 November 2017, promising that it would be released as a single-track download the following week. The remix features Alison Moyet's original vocal with a brand new orchestral backing track. The Flying Pickets recorded an a capella cover of “Only You” in 1983 which became Christmas number one in the UK. Recording In 1981, English musician Vince Clarke left the electronic band Depeche Mode, citing touring fatigue and disdain for pop stardom as his reasons for the departure. Clarke was worried Mute Records would drop him as a result, and decided to write a song for the label called "Only You". Clarke originally wrote the music for the song on a guitar, and transposed the riff into synthesizer notes. While writing the lyrics, Clarke remarked "It was a very simple arrangement. I just formed words on a piece of paper. I was just hoping Daniel Miller, Mute Records founder, would like it". Before Clarke presented the song to Miller, he offered the song to Andy Fletcher and Martin Gore of Depeche Mode, although the two declined. Clarke had written "Only You" as a sentimental ballad, and wanted to find a vocalist who could sing with emotion. Around this time, the rhythm and blues band The Screamin' Ab Dabs split, and singer Alison Moyet placed an ad in Melody Maker looking for a new band. Clarke had heard Moyet perform with a few other bands in the pub circuit, and felt she was a good fit for the song. He responded to the ad and asked Moyet if she was interested in singing for a demo. Moyet was reluctant at first, as she never aspired to perform pop songs, and noted "A part of me was thinking I'll never hear the end of it if I go and sing with this pretty boy". She eventually agreed, saying she needed the money and had no way of making a demo on her own. Clarke recorded the demo of "Only You" on a four-track tape recorder, and had already finished the backing track when Moyet sang the lyrics. Once the demo was finished, Clarke presented it to Miller, who at first found it to be uninteresting. That evening, publishing associates from Scandinavia heard the demo and liked it, which Clarke noted may have influenced Miller's opinion of the song. About a week later, Miller called Clarke and told him that he and Moyet should rerecord the song as a group and release it as a single. Moyet was surprised by the news, as neither she nor Clarke had intended to start a band together. The two knew virtually nothing about each other besides musical abilities, and Moyet described the pairing as "almost like an arranged marriage". Regardless, the newly formed duo recorded "Only You" at Blackwing Studios. Eric Radcliffe produced the song, along with Clarke and Miller. Composition "Only You" is a synth-pop song that moves at a moderate tempo of 108 beats per minute. The song features an arpeggio chord progression, and is composed in the key of A major. When asked about the song, Moyet said: "'Only You' has a nursery rhyme simplicity and a lack of pretension. You don't need to be a great instrumentalist to play it. It's a universal, everyman song." Marcos Hassan of Tiny Mix Tapes agreed with this statement. He wrote that although "Only You" is a traditional synth-pop song, its softer and intimate sound is more reminiscent of Motown records, and ultimately described the song as "a warm and familiar extraterrestrial creature". Stewart Mason of AllMusic noted the use of layered melodies performed on multiple monophonic synthesizers, which add what he called "depth and melodic substance" to the song. Lyrically, "Only You" is a torch song, and is about the resignation of a relationship. The singer knows the conflict laden relationship is over, but desperately wants to be proven wrong. NME wrote the song may have initially been about Clarke's uneasy relationship with Depeche Mode, but Moyet turned the lyrics into the story of a person "looking through a scrapbook of photo-like memories". Moyet's soulful, almost masculine vocals span a tonal range of F 3 to D4. Mason compared Moyet's vocals to those of 1970s singer Ann Peebles. Release and reception "Only You" was released in March 1982, as a 7" and 12" single. It was the first single from their debut album Upstairs at Eric's, and was paired with the B-side "Don't Go. The cover art for "Only You" featured an illustration of an American football player running with the ball. "Only You" debuted at number seventy-two on the UK singles chart, on 11 April. Over the next few weeks, the song steadily climbed the chart, and on 16 May peaked at number two, only behind the Eurovision winning song "A Little Peace". "Only You" stayed within the top ten for the next three weeks, after which it began to drop in position. It spent fourteen weeks on the chart, and last appeared on 11 July. During its chart run, "Only You" was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry, denoting shipments of 250,000 copies. In the United States, "Only You" debuted at number ninety on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on 26 February 1983. The song slowly rose in positions, and on 19 March peaked at number sixty-seven, where it remained for three weeks. It spent eight weeks on the chart, and last appeared on 16 April. The song was ranked at number 7 among the top ten "Tracks of the Year" for 1982 by NME. Track listing ;7": Mute/7 MUTE 20 (UK) # "Only You" – 3:10 # "Situation" – 2:22 ;7": Sire/9 2-98447 (US) # "Only You" – 3:10 # "Winter Kills" – 4:01 ;12": Mute/12 MUTE 20 (UK) # "Only You" – 3:10 # "Situation" (extended version) – 5:20 ;CD: Mute/CD MUTE 20 (UK) # "Only You" – 3:10 # "Situation" – 2:26 # "Situation" (extended version) – 5:20 (*) CD released on 30 September 1996 Charts Cover versions The Flying Pickets version An a cappella version by The Flying Pickets was even more successful than the 1982 original on the UK Singles Chart, being released towards the end of the following year and becoming the Christmas number one in 1983. It spent five weeks at the top. This made "Only You" the first a cappella chart-topper in the UK. The song was also the 1983 Christmas number one in neighbouring Ireland. It was released on overseas markets the following year. The Flying Pickets version went on to become a number one hit on the German Singles Chart in 1984, and also charted in Canada, though it did not chart in the United States. The song is also used at the end of Wong Kar-wai's 1995 film Fallen Angels. The Flying Pickets version was reportedly one of Margaret Thatcher's favourite songs, a fact that has been noted with irony, due to the band's socialist views. ;Track listing :7" single 10,106,103 (1983) :7" single 10 TEN 14 (1983) # "Only You" – 3:20 # "Disco Down" – 3:27 Weekly charts Enrique Iglesias version | producer = Rafael Pérez-Botija | prev_title = Enamorado Por Primera Vez | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = Miente | next_year = 1997 }} Spanish singer-songwriter Enrique Iglesias recorded a Spanish version of the song, which was featured on his second studio album Vivir, released on 10 March 1997. The track was released as the second single from the album and debuted at number one on the US Billboard Hot Latin Tracks chart on 3 May 1997 (his second in a row, and the first artist to do so), and spent ten non-consecutive weeks at the top. Iglesias also recorded the song in English, which is included on the album Bailamos Greatest Hits (1999). Joshua Radin version | producer = Chris Holmes }} A cover version of "Only You" was included as bonus track on Joshua Radin's 2006 album We Were Here, with an additional digital bonus Imogen Heap mix. The song has appeared on the soundtrack of the 2007 film Ten Inch Hero, and is included on the soundtrack album of Henry Poole Is Here (2008). Kylie Minogue version | format = Digital download | recorded = 2015 | studio = | venue = | genre = Christmas | length = | label = Parlophone | writer = Vince Clarke | producer = Steve Anderson | chronology = Kylie Minogue | prev_title = The Other Boys | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = 100 Degrees | next_year = 2015 | misc = }} }} "Only You" is the lead single from Kylie Minogue's 2015 album, Kylie Christmas. Minogue and James Corden (who have been friends since 2009) reportedly saw the duet as a novelty inclusion for the album. However, it was elevated to single status. Weekly charts Release history Selena Gomez version | producer = Eskmo }} A cover version performed by Selena Gomez was included on the soundtrack for 13 Reasons Why (2017), a series adaptation of the eponymous book. Its official lyric video was uploaded to Gomez's Vevo account on 18 April 2017. Charts See also *List of number-one singles (UK) *List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Tracks of 1997 *List of Christmas number one singles (UK) References * * * * External links * Category:1980s ballads Category:1982 debut singles Category:Yazoo (band) songs Category:Songs written by Vince Clarke Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Rita Coolidge songs Category:1997 singles Category:2015 singles Category:2018 singles Category:Enrique Iglesias songs Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Selena Gomez songs Category:Billboard Hot Latin Songs number-one singles Category:1983 debut singles Category:The Flying Pickets songs Category:Mute Records singles Category:Synthpop ballads Category:1982 songs